


27/01/2019: Playgrounds

by pop_incognito



Series: 365 Drabbles [27]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Playgrounds, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop_incognito/pseuds/pop_incognito
Summary: After a disastrous mission, Freed and Laxus spend some time in a playground.





	27/01/2019: Playgrounds

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say about this, I just think it's cute. Hope you enjoy!

The job request was a tough one, watered down enough on the request board that Laxus had simply grabbed Freed and dragged him off, confident that the two of them could handle it alone, and indeed they had handled it. Just barely. Freed is slung over Laxus’ back, the remains of his pants folded up in his bag for later analysis and his right leg bandaged all the way up to the hip from the horrendous burn covering his entire leg. They had been asked to deal with what was supposed to be a minor dark guild hassling a small village several days away on foot from the closest town with an active guild – it turned out to be a bait to trap whichever mages answered the call, the village destroyed and abandoned long ago and a small, but extremely powerful dark guild waiting for them.

One of their members was some sort of fire mage, and although she had been nowhere near Natsu’s level of power, or even a match for the Conbolt mages, her flames had clung to Freed’s clothes as if they were water and he was a sponge, eating away the bottom part of his coat and searing his skin right before his eyes. It had taken almost all their energy to come out on top, Laxus busy with a large man who seemed to be capable of predicting all of their moves in a fight and Freed having to rely on Absolute Shadow to take care of the other members. But, they had walked away victorious in the end.

Well, Laxus had walked. Freed had limped with his head held up high until Laxus had scented his burnt flesh and demanded that Freed allow Laxus to treat his wound and then carry him the rest of the way back to Magnolia.

“Laxus, you don’t have to do this,” Freed says quietly, the tenth or twelfth time he’s said it since they started walking. His feet bump against Laxus’ thighs, the thick material of Laxus’ fur-lined coat draped around Freed’s shoulders to keep him warm after his own coat was rendered un-wearable – a great shame really, that was Freed’s favourite coat, and now he’s going to have to get a new one from somewhere. “It isn’t that bad, I’m sure I can walk for a-”

Laxus huffs, and probably rolls his eyes. Freed can’t see Laxus’ face, but he can hear it in the Dragon Slayer’s tone of voice. “Don’t be dumb, you prideful idiot,” he scolds, voice gruff and... hurt? Freed’s eyes widen – he didn’t think Laxus would be so affected by Freed getting injured. “You’re lucky you still have that leg. That woman’s flames melted your boot right off, it could have easily taken your foot too.” He turns his head to give Freed a bright orange one-eyed stare down over his shoulder. “So you just sit there pretty until we can get Wendy to heal you properly, got it?” When Freed still looks like he’s going to protest, Laxus says, “Sit back, shut up, and let me look after you for once in your life, okay darlin?”

Predictably, Freed’s entire face flushes pink at the petname, and he clams up, happy and embarrassed all at once, nodding his head. He settles his chin on Laxus’ shoulder, readjusting his grip around the Dragon Slayer’s shoulders. “Alright,” he says, ever-so-quiet. Freed buries his nose in Laxus’ collar, frowning in thought. “I just didn’t want to be a burden to you,” he murmurs.

“You’re never a burden, Freed,” Laxus says softly, and he smiles even though Freed can’t see it. “I know you can take care of yourself most of the time, but you also tend to overestimate your own mortality.” He shakes his head in fond exasperation. “How many times have you glossed over an injury trying not to be a ‘burden’ over the years?”

Freed doesn’t answer, pouting slightly, and Laxus laughs.

It takes them several hours, but they eventually pass into a town, although all the stores are closed for the night. Luckily, there’s a small tavern that Fairy Tail has a long-standing room rented inside, always open for members of the guild to use on their faraway quests, so Laxus turns down the side street they all know is a short cut to the tavern.

It opens out into a park, the tavern lit up on the other side like a beacon.

“You still awake back there?” Laxus asks Freed, giving the rune mage a light jostle. Freed nods sleepily, presses a kiss under Laxus’ ear unthinkingly. “I forget how open you are when you’re half asleep,” Laxus muses, a light red dusting his cheeks from the affectionate display as he looks resolutely ahead. “Just don’t drool on my shirt.”

Freed mumbles something along the lines of ‘no promises’ and winces a little. He had been lucid enough as Laxus wound bandages around his leg to cast painless runes on his hip, knee, and foot, and now that they’re starting to wear off, he can feel the heat of the burn starting to seep back into his skin. He squints around in the twilight for somewhere that Laxus can sit him down so Freed can reapply the runes, and something else catches his eye. “Swings,” Freed says, wistful as he gazes at the simple wooden frame and thick old ropes holding the seat up. “I haven’t been on swings since I was a child.”

“So you did know how to have fun, once,” Laxus jokes, not unkindly, earning himself a grin and a flick to the ear. “Do you want to have a go now?”

“Now?” Freed asks, incredulous. “It’s nearly nightfall!”

Laxus smiles. “Exactly. Ain’t gonna be any kids out here this time of night, darlin. We won’t be interrupting anyone.” His face turns gently, and he is already heading for the swing set. “Besides, I can smell your magic wearing off. You need to reapply those runes, right? Why not have some fun have afterwards?”

It’s not the most ridiculous idea Laxus has ever had, so Freed lets his partner settle him on the wide bench seat. “Help me hold my leg up a little?” he asks, gesturing to his ankle. Laxus does as instructed and watches with rapt attention as Freed draws the first rune on the curved bone of his hip, pulling the singed hem of his shirt up to get to it. Then he leans over awkwardly to draw the second one over his kneecap, hissing slightly as the newly blooming pain starts to fade again.

“Let me,” Laxus offers. Freed has taught him the basics of rune casting, and so Laxus carefully copies the rune Freed has just drawn. His runes are gold, sparking a little because his lightning gets into everything he touches, and Laxus secretly thinks the gold and the dark purple look quite striking together. “There,” he says, looking up at Freed’s proudly smiling face. “Feel better?”

Freed nods. “Much better. You’re getting stronger runes out now.” He grins impishly, and Laxus is floored by the sudden near-childish expression on Freed’s usually-stoic face. “Now, push me!” And Freed wraps his hands around the ropes, uninjured leg kicking expectantly until Laxus laughs, and stands to move behind Freed.

“Hold on tight, darlin,” is all the warning Laxus gives before pushing. His booming laugh echoes around at the excited whoop Freed lets out after being sent flying high, swooping back down only to be caught snugly around the waist by Laxus, who immediately pushes him again.

Green hair streaming behind him, Freed closes his eyes and smiles up at the slowly rising moon, finally forgetting the horrid quest and the pain in his leg for the first time since they started heading back home. If they spend an extended amount of time in the park – the discover the bench is wide enough and the frame strong enough that both of them can fit at once, Freed clutched in Laxus’ lap as Laxus swings them almost straight over the top of the frame – that’s their own business. Theirs, and the old woman who looks out her window as she boils her tea, smiling nostalgically at the two grown men acting like children on the playground, kissing each other under the crossbeam before finally leaving the park.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
